Hyperlock 3000
by Cloud802
Summary: Derek and the Hyperlock 3000, need I say any more than that? Mild Derek/Angie


Cloud: Well TCGeek, it appears I have joined your little bandwagon.

Summary: Derek and the Hyperlock 3000, need I say any more than that?

**Hyperlock 3000**

"Dr. Stiles, as your new colleague I find it acceptable to share my opinion… you suck."

"Shut up Vaughn, I'm trying to concentrate."

"What, aren't you like, forty, and you can't solve a child's toy?"

"I swear to God one more word and Val is gonna hear about what you did last week."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would Vaughn, I would."

"Touché, however, that still doesn't change the fact that you've been here for three hours and haven't made any progress."

It had all started that morning, Markus' and Valerie's first day at Caduceus East.

_Unpacking had never been Markus' favorite thing in the world, so naturally he had called Valerie and Elena for assistance in the matter, as they would be working under Dr. Kasal for a good year, they found it prudent to change living spaces. It was however, when they were shoving things around Markus's new apartment that Elena stumbled across something of interest._

"_Doctor, what is this?"_

_Both Markus and Valerie looked up at the title of doctor, and in Elena's hands was a small device, not just any device, the Hyperlock 3000, a monster of a child's toy that they had to unlock to escape certain doom._

"_You actually kept that stupid thing?" asked Valerie, raising her eyebrow._

_Markus shrugged, "No," he said, "I went out and bought one after we escaped, figured we might need a reminder of how terrible people can be."_

_Valerie chuckled lightly and Elena giggled, "I have an idea," said the nurse. "I've been getting to know Angie, and she told me something absolutely ridiculous about Dr. Stiles."_

_Markus smirked, "Okay Elena, I'm interested, go on."_

* * *

Later on Elena would approach her new friend with a proposal.

They both showed up to work at the same time, and before Angie could leave the parking garage Elena caught up to her, catching her breath from running, "Elena," she said softly, "What's up, why are you chasing me?"

The younger nurse smiled and held out a toy, but not just any toy, the infamous Hyperlock 3000, "You told me how Derek hates puzzles, and I just found this while we were unpacking at Markus' place, if you can get him to do this you will be the best nurse ever."

Angie smirked, "Oh, I'll find a way."

* * *

"Dr. Stiles, can I borrow you for a second sweetie?"

Derek looked up from his dreaded paper work to see a smiling Angie standing at his office door, 'My savior,' he thought, "Sure, no problem."

"So where are we going?" asked Derek as they walked down the hall.

"Oh, we're going to Victor's lab, everyone is there."

"Everyone? What's the occasion?"

For a second Derek could have sworn that his wife was smirking evilly, "Oh, you'll see."

He was suddenly very nervous.

* * *

Now Derek was sitting at a table, frustrated out of his mind. Several of the doctor's and nurse's had already gotten their giggles and left to get back to work, but apparently some of his more devout friends enjoyed watching him suffer for hours on end. Tyler, Victor, Sidney, Angie, Markus, Valerie, and Elena all remained, watching in fascination and with the occasional snicker as the surgeon struggled through the puzzle to no avail.

"So, what is that thing you did Markus?" asked a cautious Valerie.

Markus smirked and shook his head, "Nothing you need to be concerned about yet Val, just enjoy Stiles' suffering while you still can."

"Hardy har," snapped Derek, "This coming from the person who barely managed to get past the GUILT simulation. When Victor gets Savato up and running I swear I will personally see that you suffer."

Markus held up his hands, still smirking, "It wasn't my idea Stiles, you can blame our nurse for that one," he said, jerking his thumb at a sheepish Elena.

Valerie tapped Angie on the shoulder, and when she had the nurse's attention, said, "You know, I'm curious, how DID you get him to do this?"

"Well, I asked Director Kasal if he could have the day off, and he agreed, I think because he was just as amused as we were, and then I told Derek…" Angie smiled and bit her bottom lip, leaning over to Valerie's ear and whispering quietly.

Valerie gasped and giggled, "You DIDN'T"

Angie stuck her tongue out, "You bet I did."

"No wonder he's so determined to solve the damn thing."

Angie nodded, "Yep."

That night, Victor's lab would remain open, and Derek would fall asleep trying to solve the Hyperlock 3000, Angie curled up against him in another chair.

Tyler would later post the video on YouTube, causing thousands of people to laugh at the famous surgeon who could not solve a child's toy.

A mad babysitter would await the married couple the next morning.

And all for a whipped cream bikini.


End file.
